Heartlake Stables (3189)
Heartlake Stables is a set released in the summer of 2012. It is now retired. Official Description Hang out with the LEGO Friends and their horses at Heartlake Stables! There’s always a lot to do at Heartlake Stables. Mia loves hanging out at the stables and taking care of the horses. Help her groom and saddle the horses. Practice riding or jumping with 2 practice jumps! Feed them hay or carrots and give them water from the well! Keep the stables clean and sparkling with the pitchfork and wheelbarrow. When it’s time for competition get the horses ready with soap, ribbons, brushes, bows and other accessories. Hang the prize ribbon on the stable door! Then take a break in the hayloft lounge with cups and read a book on horses. Includes Mia and Katharina mini-doll figures with 2 different colored horses: Bella and Niki. * Includes 2 mini-doll figures: Mia and Katharina. * Features a barn with 2 horse stables, hand trolley, a well with bucket and fencing * Animals include 2 horses, a cat Maxie and frog Zip * Accessories include carrots, cups, a book, pitchfork, a LEGO brick separator, 2 practice jumps, 2 riding helmets, 2 saddles and 2 bridles and an animal accessory set with brushes, comb, bows, hair spray, soap and prize ribbons * Includes everything you need to care for the LEGO Friends horses * Prepare for the competition with the saddles and practice jumps! * Hang the prize ribbon on the stable door! * Open the barn roof for easy play inside and to hang out in the hayloft lounge! * Rebuild and create new ways to play! * LEGO Friends pieces are fully compatible with all LEGO bricks * Collect all of the LEGO Friends sets for a whole city of LEGO Friends fun! * LEGO mini-dolls are LEGO minifigures made especially for the world of LEGO Friends, with * thousands of customizable fashion and accessory combinations! * Measures over 5” (14cm) tall, 14” (38cm) wide and 8” (21cm) long LFChE Description Mia visits her horse, Bella, every day at the Heartlake Stables. It's a busy place - horses need to be fed, groomed, watered and exercised regularly. Katharina helps to train the horses, so she spends a lot of time here, too. Brushing Bella's coat keeps it clean and shiny. Mia also combs her mane and tail, and checks her hooves for stones. Mia feeds Bella plenty of hay, and a carrot or two as a treat. She needs to be fit and strong for their next competition. When the horses have been checked, Mia and Katharina relax in the hayloft by reading books about horses. They're both horse crazy! Mia thinks Katharina is the best rider she has ever seen. She hopes Katharina will give her riding tips one day. Fun Facts * This is the only set Katharina appears in. * Katharina's torso is exclusive to this set. Gallery 3189set.jpeg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 3189setv2.jpeg|The stables arranged in a different way. 3189 alt1.jpg|Mia grooming Bella. 3189 alt2.jpg|Mia and Katharina relaxing after a hard days work. 3189 alt3.jpg|Mia bringing Bella hay. 3189 alt4.jpg|Katharina and Niki practicing their jumps. Category:Sets Category:2012 Sets Category:Summer 2012 Wave Category:Mia Sets Category:Retired Sets